The Divine Ultimatum
by Lord Ultima
Summary: In the awakening of the one who would bring doom to the realm, the three great heroes of Harmony shall rise and shall be destined to save the world from the virus of the void. (WARNING: Rated R-18 for Yaoi. Pairings include KyoyaxGinga, RyuugaxGinga, and KyoyaxRyuuga)
1. Chapter 1 - Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade and its associates.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Another day**

"Ginga!"

"Ginga! Wake up!" Madoka lightly shook Ginga.

"mmm... Kyouya..." Ginga dreamed and rolled around his bed, still asleep.

"Ginga! Just wake up already!" Madoka continued to shake the redhead. "Wake up or else I'll tell Kyouya you have feelings for him!"

Ginga, hearing those words, immediately rose from his bed and covered her mouth.

"Please don't tell my secret to anyone, especially Kyouya." Ginga begged.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about that because you already woke up." Madoka reassured him. _"Hehehe... Too easy."_

"Phew..." Ginga sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed throughout the bedroom.

"What was that?" Madoka became scared.

"Grr..." Ginga's stomach growled again. "Oops. It looks like I have to eat breakfast now."

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST CHANGE CLOTHES FIRST!?" Madoka shouted at him.

Ginga hurriedly went to his wardrobe and picked his clothes.

••••••••••

"Sorry for the wait!" Ginga said as he showed off his clothing.

Ginga wore his usual outfit: blue skinny jeans on the bottom, orange tank top and blue jacket on the top, white scarf on his neck, and his pegasus bandana on his head.

_"That outfit again? When will he change his style of clothing?" _Madoka grumbled.

••••••••••

Ginga and Madoka went to the dining area. Benkei, Kenta, and Kyouya had already taken their seats and waited for them.

"YOU'RE LATE! NOW I GOT HUNGRIER THAN EVER JUST BY WAITING FOR YOU!" Benkei angrily shouted while his stomach was growling very loudly.

"Gee, Ginga. You're such a heavy sleeper." Kenta commented.

"Glad to see you're awake now. You got us waiting for 30 minutes here." Kyouya remarked. _"Finally I get to see your sexy and slender body, Ginga."_

Ginga blushed.

"Sorry for the wait, guys!" Madoka smiled. "Any spare seats for us?"

"Madoka, you can sit beside me!" Kenta offered the seat between him and Benkei.

"You can have this seat, if you want" Kyouya offered Ginga to sit beside him. "You don't have to be shy."

"Umm... Thanks..." Ginga shyly seated beside him. Ginga blushed.

"Let's eat!" Madoka announced.

There are toasted sandwiches, scrambled eggs, toasted bacon, and soup served on the table. Benkei and Ginga ate lots and lots, while Kenta, Kyouya, and Madoka only watched them.

"Ginga sure is hungry..." Madoka swatdropped.

"Benkei is, too." Kenta agreed.

"Here's a bowl of soup for you, Ginga." Kyouya offered him a bowl of hot soup.

"Thanks!" Ginga cheerfully accepted his offer. _"I'm wondering why Kyouya is very nice to me today. Could it be that he knows my feelings for him?"_

_"Hehehe... Looke like Kyouya knows Ginga's little secret." _Madoka smirked while enjoying her soup.

Kyouya occasionally looked at Ginga. _"Damn. Why is he so hot today? Now I'm feeling in heat."_

He finished his meal and went to his bedroom. Coincidentally, Ginga and Kyouya shared the same bedroom.

"Huh? Where' Kyouya?" Ginga wondered.

"He went upstairs. He's already done eating." Benkei replied while gobbling up a whole slice of toasted bread.

Ginga finished his meal and also went upstairs.

••••••••••

"Ginga, why are you so hot?" Ginga heard Kyouya's voice.

"Huh?" Ginga wondered what Kyouya's doing. He peeked through the bedroom door. He saw Kyouya lying on his bed sniffing on the redhead's boxers. What's worse, he was naked, masturbating.

"Haa... Haa..." Kyouya panted heatedly as he stroked his hard-on. "You're so sexy and hot all over. I want you, Ginga. Haa... Haa..."

_"Kyouya... wants me?" _The redhead blushed as he peeked through the door.

The scent of the redhead's boxers turned the lion teen on. He imagined Ginga naked has he stroked his erection very hard. The imaged was burned into the lion teen's mind.

His erection was getting wet with pre-cum as he imagined the redhead.

"Hnn..." Kyouya felt the pleasure as he was reaching his climax.

Ginga felt his erection as he continued to peep on Kyouya. _"Maybe I also need relief."_

Ginga pulled down his jeans and began stroking his cock. "Hnn!" Ginga jolted in pleasure.

"Ginga... I'm getting close... Haa..." Kyouya moaned as he enjoyed stroking his cock.

The redhead was outside the bedroom, masturbating. _"Kyouya... Hnnn..."_ He felt the pleasure as he continued to stroke his cock.

"Ginga... I-I'm cumming... Ginga!" Kyouya lustfully licked Ginga's boxers. "Hnnnnn!" Cum shot out of his cock and splattered on his stomach. Some hit Ginga's boxers. His body trembled as he finally reached his climax. He reached for some tissue and wiped away the cum that splattered.

"Kyouya... Ahhhn!" Ginga also reached his climax. Cum splattered on the door. He took some tissue from his pocket and wiped the door clean.

Kyouya noticed Ginga outside. "Ginga?"

"Yes?" Ginga replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kyouya

"Sure."

Ginga entered the bedroom and saw Kyouya in his naked glory.

"Umm... Kyouya? Don't you want to put clothes on?" Ginga covered his nose to prevent nosebleeding.

"There's no need. After all, you wanted to see me in full glory, right?" Kyouya confidently answered. "Come closer. I want to tell something to you."

Ginga moved closer to Kyouya. The redhead sat next to him. "What is it you will tell-mmph!"

Kyouya suddenly forced a hungry kiss on Ginga. The readhed was surprised, but he granted Kyouya access. The lion teen's tongue roamed on Ginga's mouth. He puuled away to let Ginga breathe.

"You got yourself hard again, didn't you?" Kyouya felt Ginga's hard-on against his.

"Please... Put it in me." The redhead requested.

"I'm at my limit, too. I want to have sex with you." The lion teen answered. "But I have to prep you, or else it'll hurt."

Kyouya pinned the redhead and went on top of him. He undid Ginga's jeans and removed his boxers. He sucked the redhead's erection.

"Aaah!" Ginga moaned in pleasure. Kyouya sucked his erection in a bobbing motion.

"Kyouya! Aah! Aahn!" The redhead was lost in erotic pleasure. "C-cumming! Aaah!" Ginga came on Kyouya's mouth. The lion teen licked his cum and proceeded to Ginga's entrance. Kyouya licked his entrance, wetting it with the redhead's semen.

"Nyyaah!" The redhead winced in pleasure.

Kyouya's tongue entered Ginga's entrance. The redhead made moans of pleasure. Kyouya's tongue explored deeper in Ginga's entrance. He made sure to widen his entrance nicely to minimize the pain later.

"I think it's ready now." Kyouya spreaded the redhead's legs, prodded his entrance, and thrusted in.

"Aaaahhn!" Ginga moaned loudly in pain and pleasure.

Kyouya wasted no time and began moving. Ginga moaned on each thrust.

"Aaahhn! Kyo-yaaah! AAAHH!" Ginga moaned heatedly. He was lost in pleasure as he enjoyed the thrusts.

Kyouya suddenly hit his sweet spot.

"AaaAAAaAHH!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"Does it feel good?" Kyouya smirked while thrusting on his sweet spot.

"Yes! AaAh! AaaAAhn! Aah!" Ginga moaned loudly as the lion teen violated his sweet spot.

"Your insides are so tight. I makes me want to thrust harder." Kyouya thrusted harder and faster.

"Kyo-yaah! Aaah! Slow down! You're breaking me! AAAAHN!" Ginga moaned loudly as he enjoyed being violated.

Ginga's erection was wet with pre-cum as Kyouya thrusted harder, deeper, and faster. The lion teen toyed the redhead's nipples. Ginga's moans became even louder.

"Kyo-yaaah! I'm reaching my climax! Aaaaaahhn! Aaah!"

"Yeah, me too. Let's do it together, Ginga."

"Cumming!" Kyouya was reaching his climax.

"Aah! C-cumming!" Ginga was also close to climax.

Ginga's semen shot out on their stomachs while Kyouya's filled Ginga's insides.

Kyouya pulled out of Ginga's entrance.

"Haa... Haa..." Ginga panted heatedly as Kyouya's cum dripped out of his entrance.

Kyouya laid down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"zzz..." Ginga fell asleep. His energy was drained by the intense sex they had.

"Oh, well... Guess I'll sleep next to you." Kyouya slept beside him. Kyouya tucked Ginga in his bed.

"Ginga... I love you." Kyouya kissed the redhead's forehead and slept with him.

••••••••••

Meanwhile, in an empty field away from the city, Ryuuga had freed himself from the dark energy and proceeded to master his newfound power.

"Go shoot!" Ryuuga shouted as he spun his newly evolved bey, Meteo L-Drago. A mystic, fire-breathing dragon was unleased from the bey. Ryuuga then concentrated on channeling the power to the bey. _"Must concentrate... Be one with the bey... Feel the energy surrounding you and manipulate it..." _Ryuuga successfully focused the power into one point and pierced through large rock formations perfectly.

Ryuuga trained vigorously from sunrise to sundown for several months. His training honed his strength of arms and will, critical thinking speed, logical analysis, shooting accuracy, balance, stamina, endurance, dexterity, techniques, and his bey spirit. He strived to become the ultimate blader ever since he had been defeated by Ginga in Battle Bladers.

During his training, he seldom thought about Ginga. His desire to defeat him burned in his heart, but even the Dragon Emperor couldn't help but think preverted stuff about the redhead. He may have conquered the darkness, but he became subservient to his own perverted desires on Ginga.

••••••••••

After he had finished his training and mastered his bey, the Pervy Dragon spied on Ginga. He saw the redhead enjoying an intense sex with Kyouya.

"Hnnn..." Ryuuga felt his erection. "I guess a round or two is enough."

Ryuuga pulled his pants down and began stroking his erection.

"Haa... Haa..." Ryuuga panted heatedly as he stroked his hard-on. "Your sexy and slender body, your cute moans, they turn me on, Ginga."

Meanwhile, Kyouya wasted no time and began moving. Ginga moaned on each thrust.

"Aaahhn! Kyo-yaaah! AAAHH!" Ginga moaned heatedly. He was lost in pleasure as he enjoyed the thrusts.

Ryuuga stroked his cock as hard as Kyouya thrusting into Ginga. _"I should be the one groping your chest, toying your nipples, and thrusting you hard, Ginga."_ Ryuuga pervertedly smirked while pumping his erect dick.

Ryuuga was lost in pleasure as he stroke his cock. He watched them having intense sex and it was really turning him on.

"Cumming!" Kyouya was reaching his climax.

"Aah! C-cumming!" Ginga was also close to climax.

"Ah! Don't forget about me!" Ryuuga also reached his climax.

The three shot out their semen from their erections.

Ryuuga's body trembled after eaching his climax. He took a rest for a while.

Ryuuga soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

Author's Message:

I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I got excited in publishing my first fanfic. The first chapter should include Ryuuga's story.

Did you enjoy the first chapter, nonetheless? Please make a review.

And don't forget to follow and favorite me and my fanfic.

Don't worry. I'll start typing Chapter 2 soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange developments

Author's message:

Sorry for the SOLID 5 MONTHS no update from me. =(

Smut part made my progress really slow (Is that even a valid excuse? I think not)

Well... Sorry for my laziness and lack of motivation. =(

Nevertheless, enjoy the chapter where the plot thickens =)

(I have deleted the intro part to avoid some misunderstandings and certain spoilers some might not like)

And also, a personal apology to **Zuruichi1234**-san for not finishing the proofreads I volunteered. I'm sooooo teriible. =(

* * *

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or its associates. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Strange developments**

Ginga opened his eyes and found himself in an empty wasteland.

"Wha? Where am I? What is this place?" He wondered, he continued looking around, unnaturally exposed and bewildered. Upon looking down he noticed that his bey, Cosmic Pegasus, started to glow brightly inside his pocket. He couldn't place a finger if it was glowing long before he looked at it or if it started glowing just now but proceeded with the latter.

"Huh? Pegasus?" He picked the bey from his pocket. "Why are you glowing?"

Upon a force of habit, he looked up and saw a large meteor crashing towards him. Suddenly it occurred to him that the bey's aura seemed to have attracted the meteor. Before he could react or probably run for his life, the meteor broke into three fragments while midair and crashed on three different locations. Each crash site released a fearsome beam of light that shot upwards.

"W-what is that?"

His bey glowed even brighter and released a powerful aura.

Ginga got frightened by this and started to tremble, feeling the light have an uncomfortable contact with his skin he muttered incoherently, "W-what's happening to you?"

He obviously didn't know what to do anymore. As a feeling of despair eat upon him he felt the ground starting to shake.

He could sense the bey's aura became fearsome. Its power is so enormous that Ginga couldn't make it calm down even though it was pretty much a part of him.

All of a sudden, it released a blinding light so bright that it swallowed everything including him.

•••••••••• (Afternoon) ••••••••••

Ginga suddenly shot out from his bed.

"Wha!?" He startled awake, all of the unsaid things that was bottled up inside of him came out as a shout.

Still managing his breath he tried coming back to his senses. He looked hastily around and realized that what he experienced was just a dream. He sat up from his bed and reached for his bey on top of the desk near where he's in. As he glanced down at the device on his hand he became nervous.

_"What if that's actually true? Where's that place, anyway?"_

Various questions popped in his head. He couldn't help but wonder about the strange dream he had. The dream is still vivid in his memory. He could clearly remember his bey emitting a tremendous amount of bey energy.

Kyoya, hearing Ginga's shout from downstairs, hurriedly went upstairs to check on Ginga. He entered their room without hesitation and checked on Ginga.

"Ginga, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing his hand.

_"Please tell me you're alright." _He began shaking Ginga lightly out of worry. Though it took a while, Ginga eventually snapped back to his senses.

"Ah!" Ginga snapped out of it. Kyoya became relieved by the improvement.

"Ginga, can you tell me what happened? Was someone hurting you while you were asleep?" Kyoya worriedly asked.

_"Thank goodness you're okay. I suddenly became worried after hearing your frightened shout."_

"...Where should I start?" Ginga asked, still deluded with questions.

"How about by taking a deep breath and clearing your mind a bit? Take your time. It's just 2:18 pm." Kyoya replied with a smile. Soon enough, Ginga recalled his strange dream.

••••••••••••••••••••

"That's the same dream I had a while ago." Kyoya recalled. "How come you had the same dream I had? It's just weird."

"I wish I knew, Kyoya. My head is still bugged by questions regarding that dream." Ginga answered with a sigh of exasperation.

"Can you stand up? Let's go downstairs. I made lunch for both of us." Kyoya offered his hand.

"Thank you, but I can stand up myself now. Thank you for worrying about me." Ginga kindly refused his offer and stood up, not realizing that he's still totally naked.

After standing up, Ginga noticed Kyoya's nose dripping with blood.

"Umm, Kyoya, are you okay?" He worriedly asked him when wind blew through the window and touched his bare skin. Ginga, realizing that he's still naked, looked down on his slender body. Embarrassed by the sight, Ginga anime punched Kyoya.

"Hentai Kyoya! (Pervert Kyoya)"

"W-what was that for!?"

"That's for not telling me I'm still naked!" Ginga quickly covered himself in a towel. Then Ginga and Kyoya continued to argue for 15 straight minutes.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree just outside the window of their room, Ryuuga was spying on both of them.

_"They also have THAT dream? Heh. This should be interesting. I thought I was the only one who had that." _Ryuuga thought to himself while continuing to eye on them in their room.

••••••••••••••••••••

After a change of clothes, Ginga went downstairs, accompanied by Kyoya.

"Kyoya, where are the others? This place seems quiet." Ginga wondered.

"Kenta and Benkei went to the bey park to battle and become stronger. Madoka joined them to gain more information on beyblades and assist the bladers, so I was basically in-charge here." Kyoya answered. "I already prepared food on the table, so let's sit down and eat, okay?"

They headed to the dining area and sat down facing each other. Kyoya had prepared Beef steak and rice for lunch just before the redhead woke up.

"Wow! It looks delicious!" Ginga took some into his plate and tasted it. "And it IS super delicious! You sure know how to cook, Kyoya!" He took some more with a serving of rice on his plate.

Kyoya couldn't help but blush at the compliment. His cheeks burned brightly because of Ginga's praise. He took some of his cooking with a serving of rice and ate with him. _"Ahh... Quality time with Ginga." _He thought while enjoying the (late) lunchtime with Ginga, who seemed to be enjoying the meal, for he had already finished 4 rounds. They continued to eat to their hearts' and stomachs' contentment.

•••••••••••••••••••

After they had enjoyed their lunchtime and had cleaned up, they prepared to visit the others at the bey park. Ginga took his precious Cosmic Pegasus bey and Kyoya took his Fang Leone. When they had finished preparing, they went out of the front floor.

"I'm getting fired up! I can't wait to battle Kenta!" Ginga shouted with excitement.

"Hey, Ginga! I'll be your opponent first! Let's settle the score once and for all!" Kyoya challenged Ginga to a battle.

"You're on!" Ginga accepted his challenge confidently.

Just as the two were about to take a few steps, lightning crashed from the heavens. The roar of thunder made Ginga jump suddenly out of shock. Mist also rolled in, reducing their field of vision. A familiar voice was heard from within the mist.

**"Hahahaha!" **The voice laughed evilly.

"Who's there!?" Ginga shouted angrily at the voice. "Where are you!?"

Kyoya recognized the voice. _"There's no mistaking it. That's HIM!"_

"Show yourself!" Kyoya also shouted. "RYUUGA!"

"Ryuuga? He's Ryuuga?" Ginga wondered and turned to Kyoya. _"No wonder the voice seems familiar."_

**"Well done identifying me, Kyoya!" **Ryuuga applauded Kyoya.

"What do you want!?" Kyoya shouted back.

"Hahaha!"Ryuuga laughed, appearing in front of them. "Don't be mad all of a sudden, Kyoya."

"Y-You bastard! What are you scheming this time!?" Kyoya angrily shouted at him.

"Scheme? Hahahaha! I challenge you both to a bey battle!" Ryuuga continued.

"And why would we accept your challenge?" Kyoya questioned him, but Ryuuga didn't seem to listen at all.

"I'll be waiting for you on the canyon! Hahahahaha!" Ryuuga went on, and vanished into the mist afterwards.

"Wait!" Ginga tried to stop him, but he already disappeared.

**"I'll be waiting late at night, you two. HAHAHAHA!" **Ryuuga's voice was heard from within the mist.

The mist slowly faded away, and things went back to normal.

•••••••••• (Several moments later) ••••••••••

Kyoya and Ginga were battling in the bey park with their respective beys. Leone and Pegasus, clashing fiercely on the stadium. Both Ginga and Kyoya were fired up on the decisive battle between them.

"Go Pegasus! Don't give up!"

"Leone! Crush Pegasus with your power!"

Kyoya and Ginga gave their all to settle things once and for all. Fearsome bey energy is emitted from each bey. The two beys exchanged blows with each other, clashing with full force. The crowd could only be amazed by the splendid battle between Kyoya and Ginga.

"Wow!"

"Look at them go!"

"Go Ginga!"

"Go Kyoya!"

The crowd cheered for both Ginga and Kyoya as the battle raged on.

"It's actually hard to decide who to cheer on." Kenta sighed in confusion.

"You're right, Kenta. Even I can't predict the result of this battle." Madoka agreed to Kenta.

"Go Kyoya pal! You're the best!" Benkei cheered hard for Kyoya

"It's fun to watch them battle, you know? Look at them clash!" Yu commented in excitement.

The battle raged on. None of them was showing any sign of giving up. The impact of their clash is just destructive.

•••••••••• (After the battle) ••••••••••

The bey park was partially destroyed by the fierce battle between Ginga and Kyoya. Both of the beys got knocked out after the final clash with their special moves, resulting in a draw.

"Wow, Kyoya! That was cool, buddy!" Benkei praised Kyoya.

"That battle was awesome, Ginga! Both of you were extremely fearsome back then." Kenta was amazed by their abilities.

"Yo-yo was great, too!" Yu teased Kyoya.

"I told you not to call me by THAT name!" Kyoya growled at Yu.

"Let's go home now, shall we? We'll have chicken curry for dinner." Madoka announced.

"CURRY!? YAY!" Everyone shouted in excitement and hunger.

The group went back home to rest. Upon arrival, Kenta, Yu, and Benkei sat on the couches in the living room and took a rest. Ginga and Kyoya, however, went upstairs straight to their room for a change of clothing.

•••••••••• (Dinnertime) ••••••••••

After Madoka had finished cooking, she set up the table and served the food. She was a bit tired because of hard work in the kitchen, but she enjoyed it.

"Everyone! Dinner's served!" Madoka announced to everyone.

"Dinner? Yay!" Ginga, going downstairs to the dining table, shouted in excitement.

Everyone hurried up to the dining except Kyoya who was busy upstairs.

"Where's Kyoya?" Madoka wondered and asked Ginga.

Ginga blushed a bit after hearing his name. He tried to act normal and replied "Kyoya won't be coming down. He said he's busy with his bey."

"Ahh, okay. So, let's eat!" Madoka cheered him.

The gang sat down and dug in. While they were enjoying the meal, Kyoya was busy...

•••••••••• (Upstairs) ••••••••••

Kyoya slowly closed the door behind him after eavesdropping on them in the hallway. He had his erection on, and he was dying for a relief. Ginga's beautiful, red hair aroused him, and his slender, sexy body turned him on. He took Ginga's underwear in the clothes basket and laid down his bed. He stripped of his shirt and pants and tossed it to the side of the bed, leaving him on his undies with an obvious bulge formed on it. Kyoya, feeling horny at the moment, massaged the bulge in his underwear. Each stroke he made sent waves of pleasure on him.

"Hnn." He panted as he enjoyed touching himself. His breathing became heavier and his erection stood on tall as he continued stroking where he thought the head was.

Kyoya then took the redhead's underwear and began sniffing it with an unusual amount of zest.

The scent of Ginga's underwear lifted the mood even more.

The familiar scent reminded him of the memories he had with Ginga, which pleasured him greatly. Each stroke he made on his bulge sent pulses of ecstasy into him and made him shiver in extreme pleasure.

Afterwards, the lion teen totally got rid of his underwear and began stroking his cock. He began teasing the tip and then slowly stroking the shaft. "Haaa..." He panted in heat as he felt so good. He also enjoyed and savored the sweet and intoxicating scent of Ginga's underwear. He then began stroking his hard shaft faster and harder. Each stroke he made sent chills in him and caused his hard-on to leak with pre-cum. He put Ginga's underwear aside and proceeded to stroke his hard cock. His member twitched as he increased the speed of his strokes

"I'm close..." Kyoya uttered as his climax was fast approaching. He gave his hard-on a few more strokes before his release. All of a sudden, a seductive visualization of Ryuuga appeared from the back of his mind and that caused him to cum unexpectedly.

"Wha-!" His seed shot out of his erection and splattered across his well-toned chest and abs. After his climax, he took a quick rest on his bed.

"Ugh... I came to Ryuuga..." Kyoya thought in embarrassment, leaving a slight blush on his cheeks. He felt both ashamed and guilty of having to cum to Ryuuga.

He remained lying in his bed for a while before finally standing up and preparing for the upcoming battle with Ryuuga.

••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, in a deserted canyon just outside of the city, the dragon emperor was busy preparing himself for the upcoming three-way battle with Ginga and Kyoya.

"How I long for this moment, Ginga." Ryuuga chuckled as he also prepared for the battle.

•••••••••• (Late at night) ••••••••••

Ginga and Kyoya went to the canyon for Ryuuga's challenge. They were joined by Madoka, Yu, Tsubasa, Kenta, and Benkei. As they traversed the canyon, a flash of lightning crashed in front of them, revealing Ryuuga.

"You!" Ginga shouted, recognizing Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga!" Kyoya readied his Bey. "I swear I'll beat you up today!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuuga laughed in a somewhat evil tone as he readied his bey.

"Let us start, shall we?"

"With pleasure!" Ginga answered as he finally readied his bey.

The others took a few steps back, knowing that the battle will be a catastrophic one.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go shoot!"

The three launched their beys, signaling the start of the battle.

The beys clashed fiercely as their bey sprits rivaled each other's. Each impact of their beys sent a powerful shock wave that pushed Madoka and the others back. The three beys traveled through the canyon, clashing in the process. Ginga, Kyoya, and Ryuuga ran to keep up with their beys.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

"HAHAHAHA! Go L-Drago! Show them your power!"

Kenta and the others also ran to catch up to the bladers.

"What amazing power they have!" Madoka commented as she continued her analysis on the battle.

"Go Ginga! You can do it!" Kenta and Tsubasa supported Ginga with a cheer.

"Go Kyoya pal!" Benkei shouted, barely able to keep up with them.

"You can do it Yo-yo!" Yu cheered on. Kyoya got somewhat pissed off at Yu's cheer for calling him "Yo-yo" again.

The bladers continued to chase after their beys which were still battling fiercely.

"Hah! You think you can defeat me? Pitiful!" Ryuuga boasted.

"You're the one who's pitiful!" Kyoya immediately answered back.

"Pegasus! You can do it!" Ginga cheered his bey. While the battle raged on, Madoka noticed something.

"That's weird. I'm sensing an abrupt release of high energy however I did not sense it on the start of the battle." Madoka observed, looking at her mini-laptop.

"Man, it might rain sooner. Look at the sky." Kenta noticed the cloud formation, he says, a bit skeptical of what Madoka was saying but started to become suspicious.

Madoka pointed her mini-laptop towards the sky. The energy reading were off the charts.

"Wha? What's with the energy readings in the sky? Madoka got a little frightened and worried.

The beys, meanwhile, settled in one placed and seemed to revolve around a fixed point.

"Pegasus! Attack L-Drago!" Ginga commanded.

"Leone! Crush L-Drago with all your might!" Kyoya commanded.

"L-Drago! Destroy both of them into pieces!" Ryuuga commanded.

The beys continued to revolve, seemingly ignoring their users' commands.

Ryuuga got pissed off. "Why you-"

Before he could continue, a magic circle formed on their feet. A ray of light pierced through the clouds and bathed the canyon in light.

"Wha-!" Ginga couldn't comprehend the sudden turn of events.

"What's this?" Kyoya got pissed off.

"What's with the light? I thought it's already late in the dark." Kenta wondered.

"What's with the light that its energy readings are overly high?" Madoka observed the energy readings.

The light intensified and a voice was heard. **"Great bladers, descendants of the great Heroes of Harmony."**

"W-Who are you?" Ginga asked, shielding his eyes from the extreme brightness.

**"Great heroes of harmony, lend us your strength." **The mysterious voice continued. **"All realms are in grave danger."**

"Danger? What danger?" Kyoya doubtfully asked.

**"The great virus that only sought destruction of everything - his resurrection is nearing, and only you have what it takes to stop it."**

"Bah! Stop this nonsense! Do you think I would believe in this crap?" Ryuuga was not convinced.

**"Very well, then." **the voice replied** "If you shall not believe me, then I shall make you."**

The magic circle began to shine brightly on their feet.

**"I shall send you to my place, the Great Temple of Harmony, to brief you about the danger I speak." **The voice explained.

Before they could react, the light flashed brightly and the magic circle transported them, including Madoka, Kenta, Yu, Benkei, and Tsubasa.

* * *

Afterword:

I thank my Friend Lara for the proofreading part. All my chapters shall be proofread by her so say thanks to her for the (drastic) improvement of my fanfic. =)

I may start the next chapter by DECEMBER (That is the end of the semester in UP)

Life is not easy for me. =(

Sorry. =(

Digressing aside, please feel free to review my fanfic =)

If you like my (weird) fanfic, there's always a favorite and a follow button waiting ;)


End file.
